The Last Day On Earth
by The Blue Shinigami
Summary: Khong Li gets a powerful recipe and has already killed Sue and left Sid and Tobey badly injured and unable to fight back. Slight Tobue but in more of a depressing way. Song fic for The Last Day on Earth by Marilyn Manson


**AN: Recently started listening to Marilyn Manson and I came across this song and it inspired me to write this. In it Khong Li has come across a very powerful recipe and has already killed Sue. Sid and Tobey can't defeat him without her and it the last day before they are all destroyed by Khong Li. A little tobue but in a depressing way, story is in Tobey's POV. Song used: The Last Day On Earth by Marilyn Manson. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Last Day on Earth or Three Delivery. They belong to their respected owners.**

_Yesterday was a million years ago  
In all my past lives I played an asshole  
Now I found you, it's almost too late  
And this earth seems obliviating  
We are trembling in our crutches  
High and dead our skin is glass  
I'm so empty here without you  
I crack my xerox hands_

Yesterday felt so long ago, almost like another life. I couldn't believe all that had happened and changed in just one day. I had let my guard down, been so foolish as to think we would always beat Khong Li. Because I didn't realize how powerful the recipe was, because I didn't take things serious enough Sue was… Gone. I was too late to save her, but not only that. I had waited too long to tell her how much I loved her and now I never would get that chance in this life. It wouldn't matter though, the world is going to end because this time we won't be able to stop Khong Li. Even though Sue had it much worse me and Sid were still injured badly in the fight. We were on crutches and shaking from pain and worry of what will happen when Khong Li defeats us and what will happen to the rest of the world. I feel so empty inside without Sue and without hope. I feel myself cracking and soon I will break.

_I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll never say goodbye_

Without Sue to help us, today will be the last day. Nothing can stop Khong Li from taking over and he had even managed to recruit civilians by tricking them. I know he will make sure to kill off me and Sid. It's probably selfish to think but I just hope Khong Li kills me soon so I won't have to watch everyone suffer and I will be able to be with Sue again. We never got to say goodbye, but soon I will see her again after Khong Li kills me too.

_The dogs slaughter each other softly  
Love burns it's casualties  
We are damaged provider modules  
Spill the seeds at our children's feet  
I'm so empty here without you  
I know they want me dead_

Those that Khong Li had tricked were taking over and helping Khong Li kill innocent and take over the rest to control. Those that Khong Li was using were killing innocent, even those they loved just because they thought then Khong Li would spare them. Oh how wrong they are and in our weakened state me and Sid can't even stop them. Khong Li had always called us rejects and though it might have been true, we had worked together well and were more powerful. But Sue is gone and me and Sid are injured so I guess we are damaged and rejected as he had always said. With no way to stop him Khong Li will find the cookbook and control the rest of the Earth. All of this will be spilled onto the next generation and it will continue until Khong Li dies. I want to stop it but can't. Without Sue we are weaker, but I can't even concentrate without her because I feel so empty now. Khong Li and those working under him want me dead, but now I'm hoping they find me soon and it all will be over so I can finally be out of this, be with Sue.

_I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll never say goodbye_

Finally they have found me. Khong Li must have just sent some of his followers after me, it's a shame though. I would have expected him to be the one to kill me and at least then I wouldn't have to have the shame of being defeated by regular civilians who he just manipulated. It is my last day and I know what will happen next. They are attacking and I can't fight them off when I'm this injured and Sid isn't around. I never told Sue goodbye but in minutes I will just be saying hello to her when I die. I never got to say goodbye to Sid or Nana but they will probably be joining us soon. At least we will all be able to be reunited again…

**AN: Started having a little bit of trouble at the end but hopefully it still came out alright. Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
